The Part-Time Party
by milk purin
Summary: Because they were a group of misfits trying to finish high-school.- AU!The Big Four. {currently in Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

Oh god, a long fic by me. Is this the end of the world?

Inspired by the Breakfast Club. Absolutely love that movie.

* * *

She trotted through the entrance door, a smile never fleeting her features while her pleated skirt bounced with her movement.

Chin held up high (Just like what Mother had always told her) her green eyes explored the ruckus hallway with excitement.

Her eyes filled with gleam as she saw more and more people passing by her, some even looking with awe at her ridiculously long light-honey locks.

Ironically, Rapunzel was her name.

Her previous mother had been a big fan of Fairy Tales and instantly decided that her first daughter's name would be named 'Rapunzel'. Her previous father, apparently, he was such a nice man that he wouldn't say no to anything, reluctantly agreed to the foolish decision.

At the age of 6, her parents made a stupid decision to give her up to her Aunty and leave the country without a trace.

Or at least that's what Aunty Gothel had said.

Now, she had been living with Aunty Gothel for so long, she was better off calling her 'Mother'.

Mother Gothel had been home-schooling Rapunzel from her primary years to nearly at the end of her teenage years, that the girl had to beg to spend her senior years in a proper school.

And she literally begged. On her knees.

Gothel had to say 'yes' for it's only one year worth of public schooling. For some reason, her aunt was always against her meeting nor interacting with other people besides her.

But now, she was on her way to her 'slight-freedom'. Meeting new people, experiencing new things and the whole shebang.

Pre-occupied with her thoughts, she accidentally bumped to another girl who was indulging on her Ipod.

Rapunzel panicked.

"I'm..." She breathed out, dropping her books with a bang. "So Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and it's completely my faul-"

"It's fine." The girl cut off with a sigh, her thick accent the girl made the blonde gasp. "Wasn't looking. Don't blame yourself too much, girly."

Rapunzel was quiet for a bit as she realised this was the first time she had talked to another person besides Mother Gothel. Hastily picking the texts off the school floor, she gave out a nervous chuckle. "R-Right. Uh.. I might as well introduce myself. I'm Rapunzel. And I'm n-"

"You're the new girl?" The girl cut her off once again.

The girl had very, very bushy fiery hair. Much curlier than Mother Gothel's. A round baby-face sprinkled with freckles. Round, small, blue eyes and a button nose to match. She wore a over-sized washed-out green sweater, right sleeves rolled up while the other dangled on her bony arms, denim shorts, and brown lace-up boots that would be useful for running. Her bag was hanging coolly on her shoulders, ipod snuck tight on her pocket and not a single care was in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I am." Nodded the blonde after her mini-observation. "How did you kno-"

"Teachers talking." She shrugged. The girl has a really bad habit of cutting people off. "I'm Merida. Senior, like you."

"Nice to meet you, Merida! Mind showing me ar-How did you know I was a senior...?!" Rapunzel gasped, her eyes widened with curiosity and disbelief.

"Only seniors wear casual clothes. We don't have to wear the uniform juniors has to wear." Merida said in a matter-of-fact tone. Now to think about it, only a few people weren't wearing their uniform. "Now, let's see your timetable. You might have a class with me."

Nodding, the blonde gave the redhead her school time-table. Handful of seconds passed, Merida gave the paper to her.

"Well, aren't you a lucky lass? You have Biology and Technology with me. Also homeroom..."

"I-I do..? So, can you show me around the school on breaks then..?"

"Can even show you around free periods if you want."

"I get free periods? Wow, I didn't know tha-"

The sudden screech of the school bell made Rapunzel jolt and Merida laugh at the girl's action. The pair didn't realise they were standing under the bell, no wonder it was so loud!

"Come on then." Merida chuckled, grabbing Rapunzel's sleeve and leading her to S21. "We don't want to be late for Biology."

Did she... Just made a friend?

She smiled a genuine thanks to the other girl, slid the classroom doors open and gasped slightly of what she saw inside.

* * *

'Punzel is quite ooc because I can't really catch her character. Anyway, review, please!

I want to know if you guys like it and if you do, I'll write chapter 2.

It's multi-ship, so it's not just my OTPs in this.

Anyway, this is the longest Author's Note's I would ever go. Review, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Glad that you guys liked it! Personally, I loathe Highschool fics.

* * *

Speechless, she stood near the doorway, her redhead friend standing behind her with idle eyes and popping a strawberry-flavoured chewing gum on her mouth.

THIS was the first time she had been in a laboratory.

Or a science room.

The girl had read about it before, yes, but she didn't expect it to look something like this!

She had imagined laboratories to be well... a bit like in the cartoons. With the human parts in labeled parts and the whole shebang.

But this was very, very different from what she had imagined. Or visualised.

White walls covered with scientific posters, a poster of The Periodical Table was displayed nicely right in the middle. Marble counters outlined the walls. Flasks, test tubes and other scientific gadgets was placed on the top of it, prepared for practical use.

Long tables arranged in rows with matching bar stools was currently occupied with bickering students, catching up with each other from their long-term break.

Breathless, her heel took a step in the white-filled lab, a whiff of chemical smell invading her nose. Rapunzel never thought that a room would be canvas-like.

Feeling a tap on her right shoulder, she turned around to face Merida, who was currently chewing on her gum and her right ear-phone attached to her ear.

"Don't stand around here for too long." She said with a small smile, brows raising. "Other lads wants to come in here too, you know."

"Right." The blonde nodded, holding her books tightly too her chest. "But I don't know where to g-"

"Follow me then."

And there she goes. Cutting people off again.

With a nod, Rapunzel followed Merida like a baby duck being navigated to the seat at the back near the window.

The row was currently occupied by two boys. One with brown hair and the other with snow-coloured ones. Such unusual hair colour...

"I'd appreciate it if you take your bag off the seat, Jack." Merida scoffed, dumping her bag at the table, next to the white-haired boy.

Jack, or that's what Rapunzel learned from what her friend had said, turned around ever so slowly, forming a small smirk as he faced the girl. "So you're in my class as well, Merida? I see you still haven't gotten around a thing called a 'hairbrush'."

"Shut it, Frost." The redhead hissed at his remark, pushing his bag to his desk-territory spot and settling herself down.

Rapunzel followed, sitting on the seat to the redhead's left, her books placed on a neat pile as she smiled nervously at the ground.

"Hey Merida..." The brunette waved awkwardly, his nose stuck on a book on something about lizards and reptiles.

Before the lass could return the gesture, Jack coolly rested his arm on the plastic table, chin rested on his palm with a smirk that is either gestured to Merida or Rapunzel.

"Haven't seen you around here." He commented, eyebrow waggling.

The redhead snorted and stifled in a laugh while the blonde curved her brows at the boy's gestures.

"Saay." He continued, ignoring Merida's laughter. "Want to go ice skating some time? Just you and me? I'll teach yo-"

"Don't push your luck, Jack." The scott sighed, gently hitting her friend with a text book on his shoulder. "Be nice to her. She's the new girl for pete sakes!"

"Oh are you? No wonder I haven't seen you before- Well, the name's Jack Frost. Nice to meet you, new girl." The boy said now with a smile, extending his hand for her to shake it.

"My name is Rapunzel. Nice to meet you, Jack." The girl smiled back, her hand meeting his and gently shaking it up and down. Funny, his hands are cold yet it's still summer.

"Rapunzel? No wonder your hair is so long..."

The girl laughed nervously, rubbing her neck sheepishly while deciding that the comment is either an insult or just a plain remark. "Yea... My mother liked fairy tales so..-"

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Hiccup?" The redhead broke in once again, popping another gum in her mouth. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice..." The brunette muttered, closing his thick-covered book. "... to the point where everyone takes advantage of me-Ugh, hi."

He then leaned on the table to view the girl that is on the other end, smiling rather crookedly to her.

"I, uh... My name's Hiccup Haddock. Nice to meet you..."

Rapunzel nodded to him, saying a small 'Nice to meet you' back as the teacher walked in the room ever so casually.

As if on cue, the students went silent then sat on their seats, preparing themselves for the tiring 50 minute lesson.

"Guess who we have..." Jack whispered to Merida, eyeing the eyebrow-less instructor.

" ... Just like I wanted." The redhead returned the whisper with a hint of sarcasm on her tone.

The biology teacher, Mr. Pitch was a decent slender man that wore black clothing from his shirt to his foot. Black hair that seemed to defy gravity, golden-eyes, eyebrow-less and his skin almost looking grey.

He was humming a particular tune as he walked towards the teacher's deckdropped the class role on top of it then inspected this year's biology class.

"So." Pitch announced with an unexpected accent that made Rapunzel gasp quietly. "You made a very good choice of taking Biology, children." Now, his hands were clasped as he survey the room, seeing familiar and foreign faces.

"How about a few icebreakers hm? Ah you!" His grey-pigmented finger pointed to Rapunzel.

Air left her system.

"Why won't you introduce yourself to us?"

Now, all eyes were on her. Standing up with shaky legs, the girl cleared her throat.

"Hello all..." Rapunzel said nervously, pink hues appearing on her cheeks. "My name is Rapunzel... Nice to meet you all. And I... Just started school today... And before, I was homeschooled so-"

"Too much information! Now, sit back down." Pitch said rolling his eyes while flipping pages on the text book.

Doing as she was told, she sat back to her seat, pulled out her biology text book and wished she would just melt in the spot. Oh, she have never been so embarrassed in her whole life!

"I've been waiting to do this..-Now, turn your page to 354."

And the page creases in the room was very audible as all students turned to that specific page.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Please review! :)

Also, should I upload this at Tumblr? I really want to draw some scenes (I draw too!) from it...

Anyway, Pitch was saying '354' in Snape's voice XD


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Note-

I'm going to put The Part-Time Party in hiatus for a bit..

This is because I'm going go start a long fic that is Jarida and it'll be kind of based from Anastasia.

Also, soon, you will learn why I named it that.

And I have read all your reviews! They make smile so much, gosh :')

But being the N00b I am, I don't know how to reply so I'll just take this opportunity to answer them briefly.

-What are the ships?

If I told you, I'll be kind of spoiling it. I'll try to make this multi-ship. So it will have a taste of every ship like Jarida, Merricup, Japunzel, Hiccunzel, Hijack, Merripunzel, etc.

-Will you be doing long chapters?

After the hiatus, I will!

Please take note that I write all of these in iPad in 2-3 in the morning that's why they're so short haha

So yup. I'm not giving up on this! I have a plot for it and I'm really looking forward to writing it.

So yea.. I'll be focusing on my upcoming Jarida fic.

Ciao, ciao.

I will update this near my birthday c; .

milk|purin


End file.
